The present invention generally relates to the field of pyrotechnic initiators, and more particularly to a pyrotechnic initiator having a crimped sleeve for retaining a pyrotechnic charge.
Pyrotechnic initiators have many uses in industrial and consumer applications. One important use is in triggering the inflation of airbags in motor vehicles. Significant efforts have been made in the automotive industry to reduce the cost of manufacturing reliable airbag initiators. One advance has been the use of liquids and slurries in loading pyrotechnic charges into the initiators. There remains a substantial need for further reduction in the costs of manufacturing reliable initiators, however, and hitherto, a narrowed sleeve has never been used to retain a pyrotechnic charge in an initiator.
In accordance with the present invention, a sleeve with a narrowed end retains a pyrotechnic charge in place in an initiator.